(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic soap dispenser, particularly to a liquid soap dispenser with an infrared sensor to sense and control the dispensing of liquid soap.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional soap dispenser consists of a housing which holds a package of liquid soap. The package of soap usually comes with a feeding tube, which is placed on a holding base. A user normally presses a cover or a handle to squeeze a small amount of liquid soap for cleaning. A more advanced type of automatic soap dispenser uses a solenoid valve to control a moving plate, and electromagnetic force is generated to push and squeeze the soap feeding tube to dispense the liquid soap. In addition, infrared sensing is also applied to sense the hands and a sector gear is driven to squeeze the soap feeding tube to dispense the liquid soap for use.